Sobre Justiça e Pecado
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Máscara da Morte não temia o julgamento no mundo inferior, pois havia sido, no fim das contas, um cavaleiro justo e fiel a seus princípios... (História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte 3, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal).


**Título:** Sobre Justiça e Pecado

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Palavras:** 5124.

**Personagens:** Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Aiacos de Garuda; menção a outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, drama, análise de personagem.

**Resumo:** Máscara da Morte não temia o julgamento no mundo inferior, pois havia sido, no fim das contas, um cavaleiro justo e fiel a seus princípios...

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte 3, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente postada na comunidade em **11/04/2014**).

* O nome adotado para Máscara da Morte nesta fic foi **Angelo Esposito**. "Angelo" devido à solicitação da presenteada (além de uma ironia em relação ao caráter do personagem). O sobrenome "Esposito", bastante comum, faz referência ao hábito antigo de se alinharem órfãos, na Itália meridional (o site em que encontrei essa informação infelizmente não traz referência de época, mas aparentemente antes da unificação italiana), "expostos" de forma a serem avaliados e "adotados" (normalmente como mão-de-obra para fazendas). Este sobrenome habitualmente se referia a essas crianças órfãs (e, mais tarde, a seus descendentes), e achei interessante para Máscara da Morte. Pelo que pude apurar posteriormente a esse achado (u.u''), após a unificação italiana foram criadas leis proibindo a prática de dar sobrenomes que indicassem a origem da criança. Mas deixe estar… x.x

(E depois eu fui descobrir que há um jogador de hóquei com esse mesmo nome. Mera coincidência, ok?).

* Em virtude de a narrativa ser centrada em Máscara da Morte (beirando o discurso indireto livre às vezes x.x), gostaria de deixar claro que qualquer opinião depreciativa a respeito de qualquer personagem (como Shiryu, Shunrei e outros) é exclusiva de Máscara da Morte. De forma alguma concordo com elas.

* * *

**Nota de publicação no FFN e no Nyah (05/05/2014):** Pra variar, o período de exclusividade já tinha passado e me esqueci de repostar n.n'' [apanha] Bom, tá aqui.

Um aviso aos fãs mais apaixonados do Máscara da Morte é que, nesta fic, ele não é o cara "redimido"/"arrependido"/_whatever_ que se vê habitualmente no fandom. Não é o cara cujos únicos indícios de "ser o _bad boy_" seriam fumar e falar palavrão. Ele é o psicopata que acredita na "Justiça do mais forte". Eu me esforcei (como nunca escrevi esse tipo de fic talvez não tenha conseguido, mas tentei) para retratar da forma mais fiel possível o homem sanguinário da série, o cara que ri das cabeças em seu templo, faz pouco das crianças que matou e arrasta o Shiryu pelos cabelos só pra se divertir. É este (espero x.x) o Máscara da Morte que encontrarão aqui.

Eu não acredito, para ser sincera, que esta fic constitua um _bashing_ gratuito a ele. Primeiro, por ter buscado ser fiel à caracterização dele (ao menos neste ponto da série, na Saga das Doze Casas) e, desta forma, não ter inventado defeitos só pra sacaneá-lo; e segundo, pelo motivo de imaginar que Radamanthys agiria exatamente da forma como agirá na fic ao lidar com ele. Por favor, guardem o "_hate_", ok? Eu não odeio o cara -.- Caso não gostem de ver o Máscara sendo julgado por seus atos vis (com a língua ferina do Radamanthys, diga-se de passagem), sugiro que se abstenham de ler a fic.

"Ah, mas ele voltou por Atena, morreu no Muro das Lamentações e blablablá!".

É, ele fez isso. DEPOIS. Nesta fic, estamos falando de um cara sem escrúpulos que acabou de morrer sem armadura, derrotado por um cavaleiro de bronze idem, está pau da vida e desmoralizado. Se ele pensou melhor, se ele se arrependeu de verdade e se redimiu no inferno, ou se tinha alguma outra justificativa para o que fez na Saga de Hades, isso são coisas que não cabem nesta fic aqui. Espero que tenham isso em mente ao lê-la.

Talvez alguém estranhe o fato de eu estar meio "na defensiva", mas escrevi este aviso porque raramente encontro esse tipo de fic por aqui e não quero pegar alguns fãs de surpresa. Novamente: caso não gostem de uma fic em que ele não esteja redimido ou "sob controle", não leiam.

Grata.

* * *

**SOBRE JUSTIÇA E PECADO**

Não pensava que o inferno fosse tão tedioso.

Máscara da Morte parecia remoer em seu íntimo a ironia de toda a situação. Quantas vezes ele, cavaleiro de Câncer, tivera o controle sobre a morte dos outros e a chave para visitar incólume o Yomotsu? A morte era mais que uma alcunha e mais que uma conhecida. A morte era seu território, de que sempre tivera pleno domínio.

Bem, aquilo havia terminado.

Sua mente, embora ainda um pouco embotada pela morte recente, ainda se lembrava de seus últimos instantes de vida. Sua armadura, orgulho de guerra, abandonando-o em um momento tão crucial. Aquele _moleque_, discípulo do ancião de Rozan, derrotando-o mesmo sem usar a própria armadura de Dragão… vergonhosamente derrotado por uma criança desarmada! Não tivera sequer o consolo de levar consigo a _menininha irritante_ que rezava pelo garoto de bronze, pois ao que lhe parecia, estava viva ainda.

Daquela vez, não estava no inferno como _fornecedor_. Era meramente mais uma alma em meio a milhões de humanos recém-falecidos. Entretanto, não podia negar que esperava algum tratamento superior por ali. Não importava que estivesse morto, a morte ainda era seu elemento. Alguma vantagem aquilo certamente haveria de lhe render.

Por enquanto, limitava-se a estudar o novo ambiente. Sinceramente esperava que, ao terminar a queda pelo abismo do Yomotsu, daria de cara com fossos cheios de lava ardente ou vales cravados de agulhas em cujas pontas jazeriam mortos em eterna agonia. Porém, tudo o que podia enxergar era uma imensurável e entediante fila de almas. Que chatice… pensou que o mundo inferior fosse um pouco mais movimentado que aquilo.

Não fazia ideia de aonde todos eles estavam indo. Para ele, aquela fila estúpida já era um inferno à parte. Era difícil visualizar qualquer conhecido ali no meio… nem os _ratinhos de Bronze_ Máscara conseguia ver. Teriam eles sobrevivido às outras Casas? Bom, não teria muito como saber. Ao que lhe parecia, aquela fila única continha todos os mortos do planeta…

Contudo, fato era que a fila andava, pelo menos. Já não tinha noção exata de quanto tempo estava naquela fila, aguentando as lamúrias irritantes das almas vizinhas, mas a verdade é que caminhavam a um ritmo constante. Avançavam em meio ao negrume indistinto, vagamente iluminado pelo fulgor das próprias almas enfileiradas.

Foi quando conseguiu perceber algo diferente ao longe: a fila chegava até certo ponto e, a partir dali, algumas almas tomavam rumos diferentes, a fila se bifurcando. Era como se houvesse alguma separação ou ao menos uma destinação um pouco menos aleatória dos mortos. Máscara não conteve um sorrisinho: então em breve poderia se afastar daquela ralé fraca e choramingas.

A fila prosseguiu até que Máscara da Morte pôde enfim discernir o que estava acontecendo no início da fila: um pequeno grupo de espectros, diante de um enorme portão negro, analisava cada alma e a direcionava à fila secundária que lhe parecesse apropriada. Muitos tomavam a fila da direita; uma quantidade menor ia à esquerda.

Ao ser o próximo da fila, o espectro encarregado o observou por alguns instantes com o semblante grave.

- Hm. Então é você.

Máscara não pôde conter uma risadinha arrogante.

- Sim, sou eu! Máscara da Morte de Câncer! Com certeza devem me conhecer muito bem… agora saiam do meu caminho se não quiserem ser pisoteados! Mas antes… me digam qual a fila mais _divertida_, claro…

Para ligeira frustração do (ex-)italiano, os outros não pareceram muito impressionados com sua apresentação. Os espectros se entreolharam e confabularam por um momento, vez ou outra lançando olhares enviesados a ele. Impacientou-se.

- Afinal, vão parar de enrolação? Vocês não demoram tanto com os outros!

O espectro que parecia ser o responsável pela seleção cruzou os braços.

- Você não vai pegar essas filas. Seu julgamento é um caso especial…

Dito isso, os espectros menores abriram o portão atrás de si, revelando uma trilha escura até uma construção imponente.

- HA! - Máscara parecia deliciado - Mas é claro! Já era de se esperar que eu tivesse uma posição mais relevante…

- Não sei por que se vangloria, rapaz - O espectro-chefe franziu a testa - Está indo em direção a um julgamento sagrado. Não se sinta maior que nenhuma dessas almas só porque terá um julgamento mais exclusivo. Isso só significa que a punição de seus pecados será ainda mais detalhada…

- Meus _pecados_, é? - Sibilou Câncer enquanto adentrava o portão - Tolos! Não sabem com quem estão lidando!

Ao que o portão se fechou, o espectro-chefe suspirou.

- Cavaleiro tolo. Desse não tenho nem pena… PRÓXIMO!

**00000**

Assim que o portão se fechou atrás de si, Máscara percebeu que já não tinha mais controle sobre sua própria alma, que seguia pela trilha como se fosse puxada até o imponente templo diante de si. Incomodou-se; porém, nada poderia fazer no momento.

Como se arrastado por correntes invisíveis, adentrou uma espécie de fortaleza. Deslizou impotente pelo átrio sombrio e foi levado até uma espécie de antessala que nada continha além de alguns bancos de madeira escura e fria. Ali foi sentado em uma mensagem clara de que deveria aguardar.

Aqueles bancos, o teto alto e o silêncio profundo lhe lembravam uma igreja bastante sinistra. Não costumava gostar daquele tipo de ambiente, mas não tinha escolha por enquanto. Ali, enquanto aguardava por seu julgamento, pôs-se a refletir sobre as palavras do espectro.

Seria julgado por seus "pecados"? Ora, ele era um cavaleiro de Atena! Mais do que isso, um cavaleiro da Elite Dourada! Eram conhecidos como os "Santos" de Atena. E santos não pecam, certo?

Além do mais… como poderia ser julgado? Tudo o que havia feito em sua vida havia sido em nome da Justiça, ainda que os tolos românticos e fracotes não compreendessem aquilo. Certo, ele bem que se aproveitava das oportunidades para se _divertir_ um pouco, mas a intenção era genuína...

A bem da verdade, ele estava em situação até mais privilegiada do que seus colegas dourados. Era dos poucos que conheciam a real natureza da Justiça como sendo relativa e dependente do lado mais forte. A Justiça era feita pelos vitoriosos, e por isso ele não tinha aqueles estúpidos _escrúpulos moralistas_ de outros companheiros de armas. Em outras palavras, era ainda mais íntegro que seus colegas, pois não havia pecado por _hipocrisia_ e lutava pela _verdadeira_ Justiça, doesse a quem doesse.

Se havia alguém que não tinha como ser condenado por seus atos, esse alguém era ele próprio.

Tinha a situação na mão. Provavelmente o Juiz não tivesse a índole cheia de "dedos", já que era servo de Hades, afinal. Ele certamente haveria de concordar com sua justificativa. E se não concordasse… Máscara fechou os punhos. Se não concordasse, Máscara certamente o _convenceria_ à sua maneira.

Além do mais, poderia ser útil ao próprio Hades. Com suas habilidades espirituais, poderia ajudá-lo a obter mais almas para seu séquito e quem sabe até mesmo estender seus domínios até a superfície? Não era o que ele tentava através das eras? Poderia ser uma valiosa ajuda. Afinal, quem é capaz de derrotar definitivamente o Senhor dos Mortos, o controlador do mundo a que todo mortal pertenceria cedo ou tarde? Nem Atena havia sido capaz de tal façanha ao longo de incontáveis Guerras Santas. Estava apenas adiando o inadiável.

E quem haveria de chamá-lo de "traidor", se ao lado do mais forte estava a Justiça? E Máscara da Morte lutava _sempre_ ao lado da Justiça…

No fim das contas, ele era realmente um cavaleiro exemplar. Lutava pela Justiça acima de tudo, até mesmo da própria Atena…

… e se divertia com isso, mas o que poderia fazer? Ser justo lhe era tão _prazeroso_...

Ouviu o ranger de uma porta atrás de si, um feixe de luz externa iluminando um pouco a sala em que estava. Imediatamente sua alma colocada em pé pelas mesmas "correntes invisíveis" que lhe tolhiam a movimentação, e foi puxado em direção à porta.

Era a hora da verdade, e ele não tinha qualquer receio.

**00000**

O Salão do Julgamento era desagradavelmente vazio.

Era, sem dúvida, muito mais amplo que a antessala em que estivera, o teto abobadado parecendo inclusive mais elevado. Contudo, não haviam bancos; Máscara era arrastado pela vastidão do recinto, mal podendo sentir o piso de pedra negra, em direção a uma elevada tribuna que mais lhe lembrava um púlpito sombrio. O salão vazio e o evidente desnível entre ele e a tribuna o faziam se sentir desagradavelmente inferior, o que possivelmente fosse um dos efeitos intimidadores que tentavam incutir nas almas julgadas. De fato, a sensação beirava a _insignificância_, e Câncer não gostava nem um pouco daquilo.

Quando deu por si, Máscara estava diante de um homem. Este tinha os cabelos loiros e curtos e trajava uma suntuosa túnica negra, como de fato um juiz. As ombreiras eram em um tom púrpura e pareciam metálicas, talvez feitas do mesmo material de que eram feitas as armaduras dos espectros, que Máscara desconhecia.

Encarou-o. O homem o fitava seriamente, o olhar dourado parecendo perfurá-lo.

- Angelo Esposito.

Máscara se crispou por um momento. Havia se esquecido de como odiava ser chamado por aquele nome, e a voz grave e profunda parecia cravar cada sílaba em sua alma a punhaladas. O _réu_, porém, esforçou-se para permanecer tão impassível quanto pudesse, de forma a tentar exibir confiança e domínio da situação ao outro.

- Sou conhecido como Máscara da Morte, Meritíssimo… - O tom soou algo debochado, ainda mais ao ser seguido por uma breve reverência.

- Sei como era conhecido entre os vivos, _Angelo_, e isso nada vale aqui.

Máscara travou a mandíbula ante o tom desinteressado da resposta; o Juiz não parecia minimamente impressionado ou intimidado com sua intervenção. Pelo contrário: empertigou-se, os olhos o analisando de cima, e prosseguiu, o tom solene.

- Angelo Esposito. Eu, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Estrela Celeste da Fúria e um dos Três Juízes do Mundo dos Mortos, serei responsável pelo julgamento de seus atos e por estipular a punição por seus pecados em nome do deus Hades, Senhor do Mundo Inferior.

- Apesar dessa cerimônia toda, no fundo parece ser um homem direto. Gosto disso. Não precisamos perder muito tempo com essa farsa, não é?

- Os crimes que cometeu na Terra foram inúmeros… - Radamanthys prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido interrompido - Eis os registros… com dois anos e cinco dias, empurrou Giordano Esposito pela janela do orfanato porque este estava chorando muito alto e mentiu aos responsáveis pelo orfanato sobre a origem dos ferimentos do garoto… com dois anos e uma semana...

Máscara da Morte não fazia ideia de quanto tempo se passou enquanto o Juiz relatava um por um de seus atos registrados no enorme livro diante de si. De muitos deles sequer se lembrava; da maioria aliás, inclusive desconhecia o nome, que era enunciado inteiro. De certa forma, era estranho pensar que cada uma daquelas cabeças inanimadas tinha um nome completo para si… ouvir suas vítimas sendo mencionadas daquela forma detalhada fazia quase parecer que elas fossem _humanas_... complexas, com vidas e histórias atrás das faces de pavor.

_Bah. Eram mesmo humanas. Mero detalhe._

Radamanthys era implacável e não poupava cada animal, cada criança, cada idoso e cada guerreiro que havia passado por suas mãos sedentas de sangue. Nem ele imaginava que tivesse um _currículo_ tão extenso…

- … Tentativa de assassinato de Shiryu Suiyama, cavaleiro de bronze de Dragão… blasfêmia contra deuses, a saber: Atena e Hades… ameaça de agressão a funcionários do Mundo Inferior…

- Ei, espere aí! Eu já estava morto, isso conta?!

- … Insubordinação diante do Juiz do Sagrado Tribunal da Corte de Hades - Radamanthys fez uma pequena pausa e concluiu - É isso. Em decorrência de todos os seus pecados, condeno-o a…

- Não me condenará a nada! - Máscara exclamou com veemência - Não pode estar falando sério! - Respirou fundo buscando retomar o controle da situação - Tudo o que relatou não foram pecados, foram atitudes plenamente justificáveis! E eu tenho pleno direito a defender meu ponto de vista! Sou o cavaleiro mais _justo_ de que já teve notícia e posso provar!

Radamanthys o fitou por um momento, cruzando os braços.

- Admito que não me agrada perder tempo com uma criatura como você - Radamanthys entoou sério - Contudo, não posso negar que estou curioso. Ante uma lista tão extensa e abominável, em momento algum negou ou lamentou qualquer um dos fatos aqui enunciados. De fato, não só se mostra livre de qualquer arrependimento como ainda bravateia ser um homem justo… - Os lábios do Juiz se curvaram em um levíssimo sorriso - Pois bem. Diga-me o que o torna tão distinto e _justo_, Angelo…

A despeito do tom algo debochado de Wyvern, Máscara enfim abriu um sorriso confiante. Aquele _juizinho arrogante_ estava descrente, mas logo estaria pedindo desculpas de joelhos. Logo veria onde Máscara lhe enfiaria aquele livro ridículo…

- Antes de mais nada: não pode me imputar culpa por um ato que cometi com apenas dois anos de idade, ainda no orfanato! Eu ainda era criança, era inocente, não sabia o que era errado!

- Não mesmo? - Radamanthys arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas fundidas, irônico - Por que mentiu quanto à autoria, se não sabia que era errado? E não negue que se divertiu ao ver o garoto seriamente ferido. Aquele quase foi seu primeiro homicídio, Angelo.

Máscara franziu a testa, contrariado. Aquele Juiz era perspicaz.

- E como pode afirmar que eu fiz aquilo por maldade?

- Não pense que os pensamentos humanos escapam ao nosso julgamento - O outro respondeu severo - Cada pensamento, cada intuição, cada mera imagem mental que carregue consigo qualquer impiedade… tudo isso é devidamente registrado. Devo dizer, a propósito, que ler sua alma não me é qualquer desafio.

Certo, um a zero pro _juiz engomadinho_. Máscara da Morte precisava manter o foco para não entrar em grande desvantagem na questão.

- Quanto ao que eu fazia com os animais, tampouco pode dizer que tenha sido pecado meu - O réu prosseguiu em sua argumentação - Se não considera minha tenra idade um atenuante, ao menos minha motivação não era ruim! O que me movia era a busca pelo conhecimento! Aprendi muito sobre biologia e anatomia com aquelas… _brincadeiras_. E não se atreva a dizer que não se pode matar um animal! Animais não são seres humanos, não têm consciência! Isso faz parte da cadeia alimentar, matar e morrer!

- "Brincadeiras", você diz. Toma-me por um imbecil? Quantas vezes terei de dizer, Angelo, que conheço cada uma das motivações escondidas por trás dessa enxurrada de desculpas esfarrapadas? Tudo o que você aprendeu enquanto torturava e mutilava criaturas foi a usar novas formas para satisfazer o seu sadismo! É a esse aprendizado torpe que chama de "conhecimento"? E ainda fala em cadeia alimentar! Como se você tivesse a mínima necessidade, ou como se chegasse a se alimentar delas!

"Mas você não se alimentava de seres viventes nesse sentido, Angelo. Você se alimentava do sofrimento que inflige gratuitamente a eles. E ainda diz que os animais não são seres humanos… mas afinal, você mesmo jamais fez qualquer distinção nesse sentido, não é mesmo?".

Radamanthys não estava reagindo como Máscara esperava. Muito pelo contrário; em vez de acatar às suas justificativas, praticamente as ridicularizava. Por quem aquele Juiz da monocelha ridícula o tomava? Por um idiota desesperado? Ah, mas ele ainda não havia terminado com seus argumentos…

- Não pensava que Vossa Excelência fosse tão… _sentimental_ - O sorriso de Máscara se assemelhava mais a um esgar - Mas é uma enorme injustiça punir um homem como eu por esses pecados menores. Diga o que quiser, lutei pela Justiça no mundo dos homens! Não fui hipócrita nem fraco e a defendi com braço de ferro! Todas as pessoas que matei foram em prol de meus ideais de Justiça, e jamais me rendi a sentimentalismos baratos para deixar de cumprir o meu dever!

Os lábios de Radamanthys se torceram em um sorriso de escárnio.

- _Justiça_... é isso que me diz? A Justiça dos "vencedores", a Justiça dos "mais fortes"? - Rendeu-se a uma risadinha que fez os brios de Máscara da Morte se ofenderem violentamente - Quão grandiosa essa justiça rasteira parece soar na sua boca imunda! Contudo, julga-se no direito de dizer a mim, um Juiz lendário, do que se trata a Justiça?

Radamanthys se inclinou ligeiramente sobre a tribuna em direção a Máscara da Morte e sua voz se reduziu a um tom pouco acima de um sussurro, embora plenamente audível no salão deserto.

- A sua _justiça_, Angelo, de que tanto se gaba, é a justiça dos covardes. Alardeia que os outros são fracos, mas é você quem se esconde por trás de quem acha ser o mais poderoso do momento. Não se importou em se voltar contra a própria deusa que deveria proteger! Onde há Justiça em se agarrar ao manto do mais forte em busca de proteção e de subsídios aos seus desejos sádicos? Embora eu seja inimigo de Atena há eras, não posso deixar de me questionar como foi que uma criatura como você foi aceita em suas fileiras!

Máscara da Morte não aguentou ouvir o Juiz menosprezando-o de forma tão direta. Não fossem as correntes invisíveis contendo sua alma, teria lhe dado um soco ali mesmo - chegou a se impulsionar em direção a Radamanthys, sendo firmemente contido em resposta.

- Hipócrita! Esconde-se por baixo dessa toga ridícula e me critica por meu sadismo, mas tenho certeza de que também se diverte com os gritos de agonia das almas torturadas!

- Pensa que me satisfaço com tais visões grosseiras? - Tornou Wyvern sem se abalar - O que as almas recebem no Inferno nada mais é do que aquilo que cultivaram em suas vidas de pecado e impiedade. Minha satisfação em puni-las vem com o sabor da Justiça. Não pense que são punições vazias como as suas! Novamente, Angelo, não queira ensinar a um Juiz sobre Justiça, ainda mais um conceito tão deturpado e fraco como o seu! Ponha-se em seu lugar, você jamais foi Juiz de nada, Angelo… foi apenas um homem covarde e vil que se escondia atrás de uma definição conveniente de "Justiça" para desculpar seus crimes. Jamais foi paladino da Justiça sobre a Terra… apenas um _assassinozinho_ aproveitador!

Máscara da Morte viu, ali, um último "gancho" para sua defesa. Já estava mais do que claro que o Juiz não aceitava suas escusas, então teria de apelar para seu grande trunfo.

- Oh, é mesmo? - Máscara praticamente rosnava - E por que não seria um assassino? Esquece-se de que está falando com um cavaleiro de Atena? Todos os cavaleiros são assassinos! A própria deusa Atena, deusa da guerra, é uma assassina contumaz! Ora! Durante eras e eras, Atena suja suas mãos de sangue em suas Guerras Santas, inclusive lutando contra o _seu_ deus Hades! Teria a capacidade de julgar Atena por isso, _Radamanthys de Wyvern_? - Ante o olhar insondável do outro, prosseguiu com a voz alta, confiante, quase maníaca - Sim! Todos nós somos assassinos! E, como cavaleiro da deusa Atena, _você_ não tem o direito de me julgar de forma alguma! Afinal, trata-se de um _testemunho_ à minha deusa de devoção!

Máscara da Morte abriu um largo sorriso, triunfal.

- Ponha-se _você_ em seu lugar! Julgue essas almas fracas e sem valor algum, mas meus assassinatos estão fora de sua jurisdição! Como cavaleiro de Atena, minha própria missão _é_ matar! Ora, não pode me considerar ímpio por isso! Se assim fosse, também todos os outros cavaleiros e a própria Atena seriam pecadores! E você não é ninguém para julgar uma deusa…

"Dito isso, creio que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. Foi um _prazer_ conversar com você, Radamanthys, fiquei até… ah… _comovido_ com seu esforço em catalogar todos os atos de minha existência, mas não tenho qualquer pecado que possa ser julgado. Portanto…".

Foi quando Máscara da Morte ouviu uma risada alta por parte do Juiz. Mas não era uma risada divertida ou remotamente agradável; era uma risada entre o cinismo e a incredulidade pelo que ouvia, fria, sem qualquer alegria ou hilaridade. O Salão do Julgamento se encheu com as gargalhadas sinistras de Radamanthys, que ecoavam pelas paredes escuras e traziam intensos arrepios ao antigo cavaleiro de Câncer.

Wyvern se apoiou em sua tribuna, inclinando-se sobre ela. Embora houvesse riso em seus lábios, seus olhos dourados cintilavam de fúria gélida e desprezo. Máscara da Morte emudeceu.

- Não posso crer! Não posso crer que nas fileiras do Exército da deusa da sabedoria estava uma criatura tão abissalmente _estúpida_ como você! Como pode se comparar a outros cavaleiros e à própria deusa Atena? Ainda não entendeu o quão torpe é o seu arremedo de ideologia? Até mesmo seus colegas de armas desprezavam seus métodos!

Máscara da Morte queria retrucar, queria calar o Juiz do Inferno; contudo, sua voz não saía. Radamanthys prosseguiu:

- Consegue imaginar Atena, justo ela, com seus ideais de _compaixão, amor e perdão_, torturando um inimigo? Conhece qualquer outro cavaleiro que tenha o hábito imundo de decorar sua morada com partes de corpos humanos? Ora, diga-me, Angelo! A resposta não deveria lhe ser óbvia? Pois estava se comparando a eles instantes atrás…!

Máscara da Morte mordeu o lábio. Não conseguia pensar em uma resposta que não fosse a que o Juiz esperava, e isso seria a sentença de sua derrota.

- Mesmo o mais ignorante entre seus colegas cumpre suas missões evitando ao máximo o derramamento de sangue dito inocente… crianças. Idosos. Mulheres e homens civis. Não é esse o _mote_ de sua deusa de devoção? Ora, responda-me, Angelo, estava tão eloquente há pouco! Responda-me, você deve conhecer sua deusa melhor do que eu… não?

- Ora, seu…!

- Não nego que alguns acidentes acontecem. Eu, Angelo, gosto bastante de julgar os cavaleiros de Atena. São ocasiões especiais, admito. Muitos já estiveram aí onde você está, e eles haviam matado crianças em tenra idade. Mas acha que eles se gabavam feito você? Tolo que é! Eles se lamentavam e choravam ao se lembrar daqueles momentos, envergonhavam-se por não terem sido capazes de evitar aquelas mortes! Acaso acredita que fossem tão assassinos quanto você, Angelo? Não vejo uma lágrima, um mísero gesto de pesar de sua parte! Diferentemente deles, você enxerga as crianças que matou como meros objetos de estudo minimamente interessantes! Você não as evitava, você as _procurava_! Lembra-se, Angelo, de quantos infantes foram mortos diante de seus pais, com requintes de crueldade? Não, você não tinha qualquer propósito naquilo além de se fartar com o desespero alheio! Lembra-se de como se referia a esses eventos como uma mera "caçada no campo"?

Os olhos de Máscara faiscaram de ódio. Não, não se arrependia em nenhum momento de nenhum daqueles atos; entretanto, ouvi-los sendo jogados contra si de forma tão humilhante por aquele Juiz era insuportável. Mas Wyvern não havia ainda se cansado:

- Nenhum… _nenhum_ cavaleiro que tenha passado ante meus olhos em todas essas eras se achava superior pelas mortes que havia causado! Mesmo a própria deusa Atena lava em lágrimas os campos de batalha! Como pode se equiparar a eles? Você, que se agarrava a membros ensanguentados e cabeças recém-mutiladas como se fossem suas mais preciosas posses, como se fossem troféus dourados dignos de qualquer valor! Você, que exibia os rostos retorcidos de agonia e terror em seu próprio templo, em pleno Santuário de Atena, e se julgava digno de receber os "parabéns" por algo tão grotesco! Você, que tinha prazer em se chafurdar em sangue e ainda bravateava suas desculpas _podres_ como se fosse um visionário da Justiça! Nem o espectro mais rasteiro dos confins do Inferno poderia ser comparado a você!

- Ora…!

- E como se não bastasse… - O tom de voz do Juiz se revestiu de uma camada extra de escárnio - Deve ter sido a primeira vez em muitos séculos que tive a oportunidade de ver uma armadura de Atena recusando seu próprio mestre! - Riu-se - Veja… uma armadura devota de Atena, a deusa piedosa que defende os humanos apesar de todos os pecados hediondos que cometem sobre a Terra… até mesmo essa armadura foi incapaz de perdoá-lo por ser tão baixo, Angelo! Foi uma cena vergonhosa, em plena luta! Algo que jamais ocorreu a qualquer de seus colegas… inclusive a Saga de Gêmeos, que tentou assassinar a própria deusa! Consegue perceber o quão baixo é o julgamento que a armadura de Câncer faz de você?

Máscara ofegou. Estava impotente. Humilhado. Seus ideais de toda uma vida foram devassados sem piedade pelo Juiz de Hades e não tinha sequer forças para contra-argumentar.

- Se depois de tudo isso você ainda se considera no mesmo patamar de seus colegas e de Atena… - Concluiu Radamanthys, o semblante tornando à gravidade anterior - Se você ainda se considera _invulnerável_ e minimamente respeitável… então é ainda mais obtuso do que eu esperava por suas argumentações insanas. Não adianta falar de justiça em altos brados quando sua própria alma já está contaminada com a podridão de seus atos e de seu caráter. Sua alma fede a sangue e morte, Angelo. Você não representa a "Máscara da Morte", tampouco é o "Anjo da Morte" que julga ser. Não passa de um verme que se alimenta dela.

Radamanthys fechou o livro diante de si com um estrondo. Uma fenda começou a se abrir sob os pés de Máscara.

- Espere! Você não pode…!

- Angelo Esposito - O tom de Radamanthys era solene - Por todos os crimes cometidos, receba sua justa punição. Em virtude de o crime contra um deus… Atena… ser o crime que exija máxima punição, devo condená-lo ao Cocytos por ter lutado contra os desígnios de sua deusa. Mas devo acrescentar… - Wyvern disse em voz baixa - que considero o Cocytos muito pouco para uma criatura sórdida como você…

Sentindo-se prestes a cair, o cavaleiro condenado buscava agarrar-se com todas as suas forças ao piso de pedra que se abria. Desesperado, ainda lançou mão de uma última possibilidade:

- Radamanthys! Espere! Eu… eu ainda posso ser útil! Tenho o domínio sobre a entrada do Mundo dos Mortos, posso ser de extrema valia a seu deus Hades! - Ofegava, sentindo os ventos cortantes do Cocytos chegarem a suas pernas - Escute… posso ajudá-los na Guerra Santa que se aproxima! Sei que seu deus está prestes a despertar novamente… desta vez… desta vez ele poderá derrotar Atena em definitivo, eu lhe asseguro! Atena está enfraquecida, desfalcada, é a nossa chance!

Radamanthys o fitou por um momento, mas não havia qualquer sinal de zombaria iminente. Parecia, naquele momento, francamente enojado.

- Depois de tudo o que falamos… não posso dizer que esteja surpreso com sua proposta - Máscara abriu um ligeiro sorriso, parecendo esperançoso de que seria ouvido. Contudo, Wyvern lhe deu as costas, a voz fria - Você apenas está tornando a mostrar o quão indigno de confiança realmente é. Meu senhor Hades não necessita de alguém como você em seu exército. Agora, vá para o Cocytos e nunca mais retorne ao meu campo de visão!

Máscara da Morte estava definitivamente derrotado.

- Espere… Rad…!

Seus dedos por fim se soltaram, o piso se fechou acima de si, e Máscara da Morte caiu no gélido vazio.

Radamanthys não tornou a se virar para o local onde, momentos antes, o ex-cavaleiro de Atena havia estado. Apenas refletia sobre aquele atípico julgamento de que havia sido incumbido.

"Atena… é por esse tipo de humano que tem se sacrificado, séculos após séculos? Aquele homem não poderia caber nem mesmo em seus ideais sentimentais de Justiça… é o retrato mais cruel da Humanidade que tanto defende, e ainda assim recebeu uma chance sua. Sinceramente não a compreendo. Apesar de todos os seus esforços, a Humanidade parece apenas se deteriorar mais e mais. A podridão chegou até mesmo ao seu próprio séquito...".

Dirigiu-se à saída do Salão do Julgamento.

"Mais uma Guerra Santa se aproxima e me pergunto se sairá novamente vitoriosa, Atena. Seus ideais são doces, mas utópicos. De minha parte, farei o melhor para que a Justiça de Hades prevaleça sobre a Terra. E, no que depender de minhas forças, um homem como aquele jamais fará parte do séquito do senhor Hades...".

**00000**

- Radamanthys?

Wyvern se virou para o recém-chegado. Trajava sua sobrepeliz, o semblante grave.

- Aiacos.

- Soube que será responsável por supervisionar a ofensiva ao Santuário de Atena.

- De fato, estou partindo para a Terra em instantes. A Guerra Santa finalmente começou…

O outro Juiz o fitou por um momento.

- Você não parece nada satisfeito. Por acaso teme alguma coisa? Isso não é do seu feitio, Radamanthys…

Ante o silêncio do outro, Aiacos o rodeou, observando-o.

- Entendo. Você não acredita nesse plano de utilizar os antigos cavaleiros de Atena como linha de frente, não é mesmo?

- Se tivesse sido o responsável pelo julgamento desses cavaleiros como eu fui, estaria tão desconfiado quanto eu. Além dessa desconfiança, porém… - Os olhos dourados se estreitaram - Entre eles, há um homem que apenas mancha nossa reputação ao trajar uma sobrepeliz. Jurei que jamais aceitaria que um traidor tão rasteiro como ele se unisse às nossas forças, mas infelizmente fui voto vencido.

- Oh… - Aiacos não parecia muito impressionado - Por acaso seria o homem cuja oferta acabou inspirando nosso senhor Hades quanto a esse plano? Para deixá-lo assim injuriado, mal consigo imaginar o que leu no Livro sobre ele… de qualquer forma, se ele foi capaz de trair a própria deusa assim tão facilmente, ao menos será útil para nós.

Radamanthys o fitou com seriedade.

- Ainda que favoreça aos nossos sagrados propósitos, Aiacos… não consigo compactuar com tamanha desonra.

- Contudo… - Ponderou o outro - Os desígnios do senhor Hades não se questionam…

- … Acatam-se. E é o que irei fazer. O que não me impede de ter muita cautela.

Aiacos abriu um ligeiro sorriso, despedindo-se de Wyvern com um aceno de cabeça. Radamanthys, por sua vez, partiu rumo à superfície, decidido.

"Se o senhor Hades o achou minimamente digno de receber parte de sua vida de volta, Angelo, não sou ninguém para questionar. Mas se falhar… se tornar a demonstrar a criatura torpe que é diante de mim, não terei qualquer misericórdia".

Naquele campo de batalha, contra sua vontade e por decisão de seu deus, Máscara da Morte se encontrava do mesmo lado, assim como havia se oferecido tempos antes em seu Salão do Julgamento. Por mais que aquilo lhe ferisse os brios e lhe contorcesse o estômago, deveria aceitar aquela mudança no jogo, mas estaria atento a qualquer desvio.

A toga de julgamento havia sido deixada para trás. A Guerra Santa havia começado.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais (notas originais de publicação):**

Opa! Presentinho para a **Vane**! Quero dizer, espero que tenha sido um "presente", né? x.x [apanha]

Confesso que esta fic foi um grande desafio pra mim, pois nunca escrevi dessa forma séria com o Máscara da Morte (já que era "tradição" não-oficial do FMM que minhas fics sempre zoavam o cara XD). Espero de coração não ter errado o tom. Como meu estilo de escrita às vezes se deixa influenciar pelo personagem em foco, cheguei a recear que em alguns momentos no início soasse como se eu estivesse compactuando com as ideologias dele, por isso deixei aquela nota inicial. Espero, no entanto, que essa impressão tenha se desvanecido com o julgamento =P

Por falar em julgamento, também espero não ter errado a mão com o Radamanthys. Que eu me lembre, foi a primeira vez que escrevi com ele em um papel tão relevante em uma fic canônica (já escrevi com ele em um UA, mas enfim… outra história). Tentei fazê-lo irônico (inglês, cofcof! [apanha]), mas principalmente com uma noção forte de justiça e honra. Ainda que ele seja antagonista na série, ele não me parece um sádico como Minos. Novamente, espero não ter transparecido concordar com as reprimendas dele em relação aos ideais de Atena x.x Achei importante não perder de vista que, embora ele fizesse eco a muitos de nós durante o julgamento, ele próprio tem uma noção de justiça diferente da defendida por Atena, e é um servo de Hades, no fim das contas.

Também espero que a fic como um todo não tenha soado como um _bashing_ gratuito ao Máscara. Tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao seu tema, mas não consegui fazer um Radamanthys completamente neutro e "sangue-frio" que não acabasse por humilhar e menosprezar o Máscara, ainda mais por ouvir tamanhos absurdos assim na cara dura. Espero não ter perdido o controle sobre a cena x.x

Outra coisa que me preocupa é que espero, de coração, não ter passado a linha com relação aos maus-tratos a animais e crianças. Não pude deixar de mencionar, e as "justificativas" do Máscara foram custosas até para escrever… mas evitei dar detalhes gráficos ou ficar falando demais nisso.

Um adendo: se bem me lembro (não tenho certeza x.x), no anime Saga chega a ser abandonado pela armadura de Gêmeos no final da batalha das Doze Casas (quando Saori já está diante dele junto com os cavaleiros de ouro sobreviventes). Mas, como se passaram sete ou oito horas entre a morte do Máscara e o desfecho da saga, tomo a licença poética de afirmar que, por ocasião do julgamento, tal fato ainda não havia ocorrido, ok? Ainda acredito que o contexto do abandono da armadura de Gêmeos (Saga estava confrontando a própria Atena naquele momento, né?) não abona de modo algum a gravidade da situação do Máscara, então o ponto de Radamanthys ainda seria válido; mas, de qualquer forma, caso alguém se incomode com esse detalhe, fica aqui o aviso =P

Também não tenho o hábito de escrever com o Aiacos… tentei inseri-lo no final mas acabou sendo algo curto, mesmo. Espero que não tenha sido forçado n.n''

Não nego que eu tinha planos de escrever este tema, mas confesso que o tema que escrevi primeiro foi outro. No entanto… calculei mal o tempo (iria terminar aquela fic e depois escrever esta) e percebi que, se continuasse escrevendo, o tempo terminaria e ela não estaria pronta (digamos que ela… estava ficando bem grandinha x.x). Por isso, tive de interrompê-la e escrever esta outra fic antes que o prazo expirasse.

Assim... Vane, para este FMM 3, darei apenas esta fic aqui. No entanto, obviamente não desisti do tema parcialmente escrito! Como agora temos o Desafio Nova Chance, irei postá-lo na comunidade através desse evento ^^ Provavelmente ficará pra depois do Coculto, mas será postado em breve, já que está parcialmente escrita. Peço desculpas antecipadamente por fazê-la esperar e espero que goste dela n.n

(E o tema é segredo porque eu sou má =P Se bem que, levando em consideração minha "tradição" no FMM, não deve ser tão difícil adivinhar... u.u'' [apanha])

Enfim… é uma fic bem diferente do que costumo escrever com o Máscara, então espero que não tenha frustrado suas expectativas quanto ao tema, Vane. Culpe minha inexperiência nesse estilo, por favor x.x De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado ao menos um pouco =3

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
